


Why.

by Rookmoon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward, Embarrassment, Failed Plans, Genderless, Hiding, I'm trying to be funny, Multi, Music, Reader-Insert, laughing, puns, sans you little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookmoon/pseuds/Rookmoon
Summary: I'm trying to get Alphys and Undyne together, but my plan isn't working.Sans is also being a little shit, but that's nothing new.





	Why.

**Author's Note:**

> I read a thing where sans is a punning little shit, and I really wanted to put him in there.  
> So i did. You know, cause I am author and author is king.

      Alphys had no trouble with science. Or anime. Those two particular subjects were her strong suit. In fact, she was so good with those two things that she didn’t need nor seem to want connections with anyone except Undyne and occasionally Sans. Undyne, a friend I met through the Great Papyrus, told me stories about the scientist from before they stopped living under a giant rock.

      I was also curious about this adorable little monster. Undyne had told me plenty, but I wanted to get to know the reclusive creature for myself. I trailed after Undyne with a few boxes of pocky as offerings, because Undyne told me that she wouldn’t refuse them. Undyne rang the doorbell, and I noticed a small camera swivel toward us. Undyne smiled while I hid behind the box, offering it to the camera and, by extension, the person behind it.

      The door clicked, and Undyne waved as she strolled inside. I followed after her, eyes darting around to watch everywhere at once.

      “You can come OUT now, Al!” Undyne yelled into the house. It seemed empty, until a lizard poked her head out of a door upstairs. She stepped onto the stairs, and they shifted underneath her until she was standing on the lower level.

      “W-Who is this?” She gently scraped her cute little claws together. The bright blue tips scratching against each other.

      “They’re here to watch anime with us!” Undyne laughed, “Look, they even brought SNACKS!”

      Undyne stood next to Alphys, who still seemed to be sweating under the careful eye of Undyne, and my own nervous glances. 

      “O-okay, then” She perked up a bit, “What would you l-like to watch, um… heh heh” She looked at the ground and muttered, “I don’t know your name. (But I don’t want to just call you human.)”

      “Oh, I completely forgot,” I offered a hand to shake, “My name's (Y/n). It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

      She shook my hand carefully, “A-Alphys.”

      Undyne slapped the both of us on the shoulder, and I jumped and made an embarrassing squawking noise. Alphys giggled. Undyne cackled along with her. I covered my mouth. My face was heating up and there wasn’t anything I could do about it. Undyne laughed harder, and Alphys tugged on her arm, and led the two of us to the couch. Undyne flopped onto the middle of the couch as Alphys chose a disc to watch. I joined Undyne on the couch. 

      “This one is a classic.” She said, her glasses glinting in the artificial light, along with her happy squirming, made it seem like she was more than happy to share her favorite show with two of her friends. If I count as a friend.

      Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Undyne drape her arm behind Alphys. The lizard didn’t seem to notice. She was so wrapped up in the movie we were watching that she wasn’t really paying attention to anything else. She snapped a pocky in her mouth. I smiled and turned my attention back to the screen.

      An hour later, and I was in tears. My favorite character in the show, had just died tragically. I dried the tear tracks with my sleeve and sniffed. Undyne glanced over, and ruffled my hair when she saw that I was in tears.

      Two characters were talking. One of them seemed to be picking a fight, and the other was joking around. The battle started, and you noticed that Undyne had shifted forward, with her long arms braced on her legs. Alphys was a shaking ball of barely controlled excitement as the protagonist came out on top. The episode ended, and Undyne gave a mighty shout for her favorite character’s victory. Credits rolled across the screen, and soft, hopeful music played. It sounded kind of familiar, but I’m not sure where it’s coming from. The lights flickered on, and the disc popped out, ready to be put away. I’m still upset about The Death, and Alphys nodded. I thought I saw her wipe her eyes at that scene, too.

      Undyne stretched, and I am once again shocked at how tall she is. I catch Alphys staring at Undyne, and I realize something. My fishy friend and this quiet lizard would be so adorable together. I mean, I hardly know Alphys, but I know the way she’s looking at Undyne. I pledge my devotion to the ship, and set it on it’s way. No matter what, I will get the two of them together.

__________

      The plan is not going according to plan. The flowers didn’t work, neither did the romantic picnic where I invited both of them, and left five minutes later to spy from a bunch of grass. They chat for a while, but they don’t make any move to be romantic or cuddly with each other, and I’m about done with it. I want Alphys to be happy since she wouldn’t be happy with me, and the only other person I could see her with is Undyne.

      Then I remember Alphys saying that she likes a song called ‘Don’t Give Up’. I pull out my small speaker, and play it. They both jump. Undyne leaps into action, Alphys tries to hide behind her boisterous friend. Alphys’ eyes dart around, searching for whoever started the song. Undyne’s hands grasp at the air, and I realize just how much of a mistake this whole thing was.

      Her magic spear shimmers as she wades through the grass. Her sharp eyes dart through the swaying blades of grass, and I try to stay hidden. She’s getting closer, but I didn’t want to move. She parts the grass, only to find me, crouched next to a small speaker.

      “Dude, what in the Underground are you doing.” She isn’t asking and I don’t really want to answer.

      “I-I thought it would be a good idea.”

      “To what?”

      “Get you two together...” I whisper. I hope she didn’t hear me.

      Undyne froze. Her spear disappeared, and she blinked. “You wanted us… to get…. Together?” Just my luck, she heard me. Now she’s laughing at me.

      “Well, yeah. I thought…” Now that I think about it, it does sound kind of stupid.

      “Besides,” Undyne’s laugh cut me off, “Alphys is a good friend of mine. We don’t feel that way about each other.”

      Undyne’s cackling doesn’t help with anything.

      Then, out of nowhere, Sans pops out of the grass like the little shit’s been there the whole time. Undyne’s obnoxious laughter gets even louder when I jump and Alphys flinches the way she does when she’s startled.

      “Ya know, kid, seems like a  _ fishy  _ situation to me.” Undyne cackles, and Sans laughs along with her. He elbows me, and I stare at him like he was the scum of the earth. He decides that it would be a great idea to hit me with another one. “Kid. I know things are going  _ swimmingly _ , but this is going to far.” He winks, and I got the distinct feeling that this particular skeleton knew more than I wanted him too.

      Now that I think about it, I get the feeling that Undyne is looking at me the same way. I can feel my face get red again, and I get the feeling that I want to crawl into another hole and die.

      I really hope Alphys doesn’t notice. But I already know that she has.


End file.
